prepaid_data_sim_cardfandomcom-20200216-history
Belgium
The following main operators are in Belgium: *Base ( KPN ) *Mobistar ( Orange ) *Proximus (Belgacom - Vodafone) Base-coverage.jpg|Base Mobistar-coverage.jpg|Mobistar Proximus-coverage.jpg|Proximus Aldi Talk www.medionmobile.be Network: Base SIM-Card 9,99 EUR in Aldi stores includes 10 EUR Credit. Data feature packs 'Default data rate' €0.50 / MB. Use the "Internet Bundle" by sending "BUNDLE BUY DATA400" to "1966". This will cost you € 4 which will be deducted from your credit. Now you can use 400 MB for 30 days on Base EDGE-network (3G is available in the big city's). Send "BUNDLE USAGEALL" to check consumend Traffic. SMS & Voice Bundle Use the SMS&Voice-Bundle by sending "BUNDLE BUY TALK10" to 1966. This will cost you € 10 which will be deducted from your credit. Now you can send 400 SMS, talk 90 min to belgian landline & 180 min to Aldi Talk. *APN: web.be *User: web *Password: web Allo RTL Allo RTL Allo RTL is an MVNO on the Base network. They have very good prices but you can only get their SIM in the French-speaking part of Belgium. 'Availability' If you need 3G data in Belgium and you're in Brussels, you can get an Allo RTL Studio SIM in Base or Allo Telecom shops in Brussels. The SIM costs 10€ and comes with 10€ of credit. 'Data feature packs' You can SMS "DATA9" to 1957 and that will give you 500mb of data, valid for 30 days, for 10€. 'Technical details' *APN: gprs.base.be *User: base *Password: base Mobile Vikings [www.mobilevikings.com Mobile Vikings ] Mobile Vikings is an online-only operator (MVNO on the Base network) that has a decent price setting. Support goes through e-mail and Twitter and you get a very fast response in Dutch, French or English. There is also a support number, where they can help you, again in Dutch, French and English. Operates through network of BASE. 'Data feature packs' *You can get a pre-paid data-only subscription for 12€ per month for 2GB (this would be for iPad or mifi users). To get this, you have to get a new SIM, but of that, 12€ is converted into the first top up, so the SIM effectively costs 3€ including postage. *For 15 euros you can have both mobile voice and data. You get 2GB and 1000 texts for free, to be used within a month from charging your card. After the first month, texts and data are at the normal price, but if you reload your card with 15 euros you have again 2GB and 1000 sms for free. *3G coverage limited to big cities and capped at 1Mbps. 'Availability' Mobile Vikings is a online-only operator, the only way to get a sim is by mail, usually takes 2-3 working days. If you are not in Belgium, you need to send an email to info@mobilevikings.com to order a SIM card, as their online form only accepts Belgian addresses. If you order a SIM with a new number, you have to pay an extra 15 euros for it. If you have a (free) SIM* from another operator, you can have it converted to Mobile Vikings for free. Hint: Order a SIM from another operator (or get one for free), to change it to Mobile Vikings. Number porting is free. 'Sim sizes' Special SIM, be very careful with it! You get the SIM in standard format, but with a push-out mechanism for micro-sim; be careful not to break it if you want a full-size sim! 'APN settings' APN: web.be Username: web Password: web Complete connection settings here . Tethering is allowed (free). 'JIM Mobile' [JIM Mobile ] JIM Mobile is an MVNO on the Base network, who has a very good mobile internet deal. 'Data feature packs' You can use the credit on your card for mobile internet by sending an SMS "MEGASURF" to 1984. This will cost you 5 Euro from your credit, and give you 500 Mb of mobile data. 'Availability' You can get a pre-paid SIM card in most telecom shops in Belgium who sell Base. 'Base' [Base ] 'Startup cost' Buy a "prepaid 24/7" SIM or microSIM in a Base shop for € 15 or get it online for € 5. This amount is fully converted into calling time. 'Default data rate' € 1 per 500 KB 'Data feature packs' Use the "option surf & mail 10" by sending "SURF10" to "1912". This will cost you € 10 which will be deducted from your credit. Now you can use 500 MB for 30 days on Base EDGE-network (3G is available in the big city's). 'Availability' Base shop or online. 'SIM sizes' Mini SIM and Micro SIM. Settings (iPhone 3 GS) Settings > General > Network > Celluar Data Network APN: gprs.base.be Username: base Password: base (For tethering use the same settings) (If it's an Apple iPhone 3GS, settings below must also be entered to validate the setup) MMS: APN: mms.base.be Username: base Password: base MMSC: http.//mmsc.base.be MMS-proxy: 217.072.235.001:8080 Maximum MMS size: 300000 MMS UA Prof URL: leave empty Proximus 'Startup Costs' Sim card costs $20 and includes $20 of credit. Perfect for 400mb of data. Some stores are willing to switch the account to a micro-sim for free. 'Settings APN: internet.proximus.be Leave the rest blank. 'Packages: '''Pay&Go (pre-paid for mobile phones) * 25MB for €3 (#147*1# to order) * 200MB for €10 (#151*1# to order) Laptop (data-only) Days are the ammount of days you are CONNECTED (from 00.00 to 23.59). 'Availability' Every Proximus/Belgacom shop and most other shops where they cell mobile phones (including FNAC, Media Markt, ...) 'Coverage' 3G coverage almost in the whole country (HSPA or UMTS) Limited and mostly connects to Edge Mobistar 'Packages:' Pre-paid for phones 0.35€/session of 1MB OR 1 hour Laptop Base price: 59€ for modem + 275MB of data After that you have to reload for: * 5€ for 50MB * 10€ for 100MB * 15€ for 275MB * 25€ for 500MB * 50€ for 1GB The package after the reload is valid for 1 month (30 days) 'Availibility' Every Mobistar shop 'Coverage' 3G coverage almost in the whole country (HSPA) Category:Europe Category:Country Category:Orange Category:Vodafone Category:BASE